


Violet Melody

by puppyhyunggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyojong and Hyunggu are brothers, Hyunggu is dorm mate with Hongseok, Hyunggu is famous, M/M, Online Dating, Yanan and Changgu are parents, Yuto and Wooseok are stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyhyunggu/pseuds/puppyhyunggu
Summary: Adachi Yuto and Kang Hyunggu are both boys with special abilities. While Hyunggu could see people's aura, Yuto was able to hear soft melody coming from the other every time he touched them.What if... destiny had a way of bringing them together?





	Violet Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time try writing a PENTAGON fanfic. English is not my first language so forgive me if any mistakes were made. Would love to hear your comments 💜

_Adachi Yuto grew up with extraordinary ears._ He could hear soft melodies every time he touches a person. Casually, the melody only last for about 5-10 second and through his life experience, he has learnt that soulmates' melodies are always harmonious.

For example, his parents' melodies were offbeat. As a child, he couldn't believe the fact that his mom and dad are not meant to be together. He ignored his instincts to have faith in their little family's happiness. It was at first followed his expectations but as time passed by, he watched his parents constantly fought and soon they ended up with a divorce that tortured his heart.

Yuto had been living with his mom since then. Sometimes, he visited his father, who started a new family with a foreigner and Yuto knew instantly from the first handshake with his stepmother that she was the right one for his dad. His stepmother was a kind-hearted woman, though Yuto thinks she was nowhere compared to his mom (obviously). She had a son who was in the same age as him. His name was Wooseok and he was slightly taller than Yuto. Their relationship were quite close thanks to the fact that they both love watching anime. Moreover, despite of them living in Korea, Wooseok usually used Japanese to talk to Yuto since he knew Yuto was not really confident with his Korean.

Everything was perfectly fine between them and they really thought that not even the most tremendous obstacle would be able to ruin the brotherhood. _Not until some random guy slipped into their life with his cute little figure._

***

_**Kang Hyunggu grew up with peculiar eyes.**_ He could see everybody's auras. Normally, people's auras are mostly crimson, butter and azure, sometimes tangerine or emerald. The shade might vary depends on how strong their personalities are and Hyunggu believed he had met more than a million people in his life and out of them, none's aura was violet, his favourite color.

Gosh, Hyunggu doesn't only "like" violet, hes is addicted to it. His phone case, his backpack, his favourite pair of shoes,... everything about him is violet. He even went that far when he promised himself that he would marry whoever's aura is violet on a dime, well, if he could find one.

This colour, there is no word for him to describe how fascinating it is. It's mixed of red and blue, both warm and chilly at the same time and looks absolutely gorgeous on all things in the world.

Hyunggu didn't know whether the person with violet aura is his soulmate or not. He had recognised for such a long time that whenever two soulmates have physical contacts such as hugging or holding hands, their auras would transform into this type of pure white. Sometimes, he asked himself what would be the color of his aura.

Hyunggu had never desperately wanted love, he believes that what is supposed to come shall come no matter how long it takes. _His life without a boyfriend was perfectly fine until he met two boys with the same shade of violet shining around them._

***

Just like other kids, Kang Hyunggu was super thrilled for freshman year. He had just moved to this huge city with a immense dream of his talents being acknowledged. After years and years of self-praticing at home, Hyunggu couldn't be more ecstatic when he saw the letter of administration inside the mailbox, saying he got accepted. He - an gullible boy from Busan, whose life was all about the tiny jokbal restaurant that was ran by his small family, could have the opportunity of becoming a student at the most prestigious university in the whole country.

First day of university, Hyunggu felt super energetic. He couldn't sleep the previous night, stayed up until 4am, kept on giggling while rolling on his bed so many times that his dorm mate- Hongseok had to told him to stay still and remain quiet for 4 times until the older finally gave up.

Unlike other days, he woke up at 5am to get ready. He go in and out then in and out to check if his face looked admirable, he then tried on a whole wardrobe but couldn't choose an outfit that made him looked less "dumb".

"What the hell, I'm going to be so damn late." Hyunggu moaned while putting on his favourite trainers. "Why didn't you remind me of the time, hyung?"

Hongseok rolled his eyes, he put a piece of pancake into his mouth, not even glanced at the younger who was struggling to open the door. "First thing first, you still have 2 hours left to go to school and as far as I'm concerned, our dorm is 5 minutes away. Also, I haven't even mentioned that you made me woke up an hour early by asking silly questions about wearing T-shirt with kitten or puppy printing."

"But... I have to be early. What if I got lost and missed all of my lessons or what if someone kidnapped me or all the bad things that might happen in the world?" Hyunggu slowly banged his head on the door for a couple of times "And PS you were not helpful at all, you told me to wear the kitten T-shirt but it made me look as if I was a toddler!"

"Seriously, you are unbelievable." Hongseok sighed, too tired to even question his dongsaeng's silly reaction "There is no damn difference between a kitten and a unicorn. They are both childish and so are you and you can probably wait for me to go to class together. We. Study. In. The. Fucking. Same. Building. Remember? Now shut up, let me finish my preparing."

"Okay, if you say so." The younger tiredly threw himself into their sofa.

***

On the contrary to Hyunggu's expectation, he was late, for a whole 1 hour 10 minutes. Hongseok was not the one to blame, he tried waking Hyunggu up and dragging the younger out of their couch when he was ready but the boy insisted on him going first.

Hyunggu swore to himself that he would only sleep for 5 more minutes but... things didn't go along his plan. Luckily the first two classes were lecture, teached by different professors. Hyunggu skipped the first and was slightly on time for the second one. Didn't matter much since he slept through that period and the whole morning anyway.

By the time he woke up, he regretted not having gone to bed earlier. He slowly took his belongings to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. He was starving after those endless hours of sleeping. Great, Hongseok waved him for afar. There were some of his friends from various majors but Hyunggu was too sleepy to even remember everything. Their auras were mostly butter, he spotted a tangerine and a crimson but didn't mind much.

With half-opened eyes, he put every pieces of the salad inside his mouth, hummed numerous times to pretend that he was definitely focusing.

"Hyunggu, are you listening?" A guy with butter aura named Shinwon called out.

"I swear that if you are not going to go to sleep early to night, I will kill you. I can't understand..." Hongseok started speaking with concerned voice. But Hyunggu couldn't care about his words. _**He saw something.**_

The door opened and there was this good-looking guy walked in. Sure, he was super hot but what's even more alluring was that he had **it** \- _the violet aura Hyunggu had always been searching for._

"Hyung, I have to go. Love everybody and this life, too." Hyunggu enthusiastically grabbed his backpack, showed his bright smile and rushed into the corner of the room.

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

Adachi Yuto looked up to see a bright-looking boy.

"Yes, it is." He answered neutrally.

He was sure that he doesn't want to get involved with that kind of person. **The kind of person** who contradicted to him, who seemed tacky along with shameless. Well, what do you expect from a guy who wore turquoise unicorn printed t-shirt? His jeans were baggy, making his figure more skinny. Not to mention his unnecessary bright hair, coloured with mint. And his ears, why did he painted rainbow on it? Pff, as if everything couldn't get more ridiculous, Yuto noticed his flowery-purple trainers.

He seemed like the type of guy that believed in world peace forever along with a magical kingdom awaited him to discover. He was clearly someone Yuto would hate the most just by staring at his appearance.

"I thought I said..." Yuto felt annoyed when the boy sat on the opposite of him, didn't even listen to the answer he had made few seconds ago.

"My name is Kang Hyunggu, major in Applied Music." The boy offered a handshake, he was so cheerful that Yuto somehow had an urge to not ignore him.

Right from the moment Yuto skin touches the other, he could catch a glimpse of heaven by hearing the short melody came from the other. It was a perfect combination of high and low keys, extremely pure and sweet like honey pouring straight through Yuto's ears. _He knew immediately that it was the best sound he had ever met in his life. _

As if time had stopped, Yuto starred blankly into the lad's small hand. He soon realised his bizarre action and took his hand back, swiftly put it in the pocket to find his headphones. He then wore them at the speed of light to avoid having a conversation.

He didn't like what he was doing back then.

***

Yuto got home just to find himself couldn't think of anything else except for the strange boy's melody. It had stuck in his head for that whole day, giving him a feeling as if someone warmed his heart. He might not like the boy but he was obsessed with his sound.

Before Yuto knew anything, he had already uploaded a piano version of that melody on his accounton this community in which people share their songs. He was partly scared that he would forget it someday. Besides, it was only about 10 seconds long and his account was brand new with no previous data. It should be innoxious, he guessed.

At least he assumed so until he received a message from a total stranger.

[knnovation]

"Hi, I love the new audio you have just uploaded. I feel like I could write a whole song based on it. Can you please give me the permission to use it? I promise I would try my best and give full credit."

Yuto clicked into his account, finding his jaws dropped. 60,000 followers? Approximately 2 million hearing each songs? Living in the USA? What the hell, how did his guy coming from dream land find his account? What did he do to get that honour?

[ummchikin]

"Sorry, it originally doesn't belong to me. I just heard it from someone else."

[knnovation]

"Well then, can I meet that person? Is he your friend? I'm in love with the melody already, please don't ignore my request. I have never felt this productive in my life."

Is that boy wearing a whole circus on his outfit Yuto's friend? No, never in a billion years. Yuto wanted to let knnovation use the audio but some how he got himself thinking it was a bit guilty since he wasn't the one who came up with it. He didn't know how to explain, by telling that he got this strange ability? No, that would only make the other think he was illusional. He spent 15 minutes trying to brainstorm a good excuse before having the courage to type.

[ummchikin]

"It is quite compicated. I can't tell you the whole story but right now, just know that you can not use that melody. Thanks for paying attention to it."

[knnovation]

"No, it's okay. I kind of understand the obscure situation you are in. It's good to take full regards of people's opus. I don't usually strike up a friendship with someone but I get a feeling that we can be in good terms with each other. Want to be my friend?"

Yuto freaked out. He took a deep breath and tapped at that guy's profile again. 21 year old, no personal picture. This guy might seem like the mysterious music genius on films who doesn't like to show off about himself. He seemed... perfect. And yet he offered to be his friend.

[ummchikin]

"Sure. I'm glad to hear that."

His heartbeat rose rapidly after sending the text. He found himself listening to knnovation's songs again. This time, with full concentration, he recognised that the guy's voice surely did ring a bell in someway, but his memory couldn't serve him properly. The way he sang was modulated appropriately, his voice was silvery and smooth. Yuto understood why people cherished his songs so much.

But he didn't receive any reply from him that night.

***

"Hyunggu, I thought you said you would definitely go to sleep early tonight?" Hongseok said while holding a broom. He was cleaning the floor but it felt like he was so ready to use the broom to hit Hyunggu if he didn't obey.

"Yes, I did. But hyung..." Hyunggu turned around, used his begging face with those big, rounded puppy eyes.

He knew that his eyes were bright as it they held the whole universe full of stars in them. He knew that he was cute and he had used it to get whatever he wanted since he was a child. It was predictable that noone could resist a puppy with squishy cheeks. Not this time.

"No 'but's here. I'm not going to wake you up tomorrow so do it by yourself." Hongseok tapped the broom on the ground, he put one hand on his hips and Hyunggu could see his huge muscles.

"Okay, I'm turning my phone off now. You win." Hyunggu sighed, he put his phone on the cupboard next to the bed and turned on the lamp.

His lamp was shaped like a character from Kakaotalk friends. He stood his ground about bringing it from his hometown despite of the heavy luggages. A few seconds after that, he could hear the sound of new message.

"That guy must have answered." He thought to himself. He wanted so bad to open his phone and reply immediately but he knew Hongseok would probably kill him if he walked in.

He let it slide and slipped into his big warm blanket. He wondered to himself what would be the guy's aura color. Frankly, he was quite disappointed after his conversation with that stranger who had violet aura. It was not even a conversation but more like him talking to himself and got politely shooed away. He still had hope though, maybe "ummchikin"'s aura was violet and he would be a much better person than that lad. Or maybe, his aura could be other colours too, Hyunggu would still accept his personality.

An azure or tangerine is fine but shouldn't be a crimson since Hyunggu don't get along with them well. An emerald is quite cool too but not his type. 'ummchikin' seemed like a nice guy, especially when he knew something called "respecting human's works".

Sometimes, there would be several random guys on the Internet who stole his music, indentity even worse. There would be a few who uploaded videos saying they were him. They even came up with lame excuses and those often received much more fame afterwards, no matter whether Hyunggu had posted a statement claiming they were fake or not. Certainly, he would be happy to receive such support but when it went that far to affecting his privacy, somehow he was annoyed and got envious of himself when he first released his songs, when nobody knew about him.

At that time, Hyunggu's life was devastating. He hid the secret that he was the famous producer and singer of his songs. He didn't have the courage to reveal his identity, for no reason. He just feel like Kang Hyunggu seemed unattractive. Maybe if he faked online into a random older guy from the US, people won't be able to figure him out. It's not really a bad thing, he's just got a thing with self-esteem and would rather keep this secret for the rest of his life. Frequently, he wished to be adored by Hyunggu, not the 'knnovation'.

_He wished people would accept the actual and full-of-flaws him._

**Author's Note:**

> *Jokbal is a traditional Korean dish (You can search it on Google, it's delicious)
> 
> *Hyunggu's look got inspired by this: https://twitter.com/cube_ptg/status/1156577315662356481?s=21
> 
> *Hyunggu's melody (first 10 seconds): https://youtu.be/LarpNfVmtkQ


End file.
